zodiac_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Branford
Terra Branford 'is a playable character in [[Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era|''Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era.]] Her unique abilities make her a key player Profile Personality At first Terra is confused, fearful and amnesiac. She is suspicious of anyone who wants access to her powers and not fully knowing what those powers are adds to her wariness. The few memories she has are disturbing and she is upset by reminders of the way her power was used. Appearance Terra is blonde, eighteen-year-old woman with a sleeveless red dress with floral patterns, flowered white tights, two long red gloves, red boots and a purple-pink cloak with the same flowered design as her tights. Story Holocene 1800 Terra had discovered the presence of Lavos subsequent to the Dark Deity’s summoning. She was unfortunately attacked before escaping from Lavos' radius. She fled to refuge in Alexandria, were there she met with Steiner and proceed to explain the rise of Lavos. Steiner then teams with Freya and Nyx to hunt down and defeat Lavos. Being an unheralded ally of Carrière, it is no surprise descendants may be connected. Golden Age During Golden Age, Terra's shade is a doppelganger of Ashelia B’Nargin Dalmasca, manifesting their personality as time flows. Inside the Vortex, the party is sent to Antiquity, Frozen Cliffs in a different age than Ivalice. At the end of this age, within the the Twilight Grotto, Terra gets a heavy feeling of longing and hears a voice calling to her to come forward, alone. Knowing the presence and personality of the Shades, Nyx and Rydia, proceed after Terra, fearing a trap ahead. Later, the party is lead to the Once-Marle's Bedchamber, where they witness the first Ghost Child anterior them. Baffled, they wonder why this apparition has appeared and what purpose does it want with Terra. Without words, the Alabaster Shade immediately attacks the party; aware the nature of Shades are aggressive and candid. After defeating the Alabaster Shade, the apparition slowly fades away into the air and the party is absorbed in a time vortex leading them to the Red Lava Mountain. Terra isn't depicted in any scene at the ending. She likely returned to her home, however it is not known. Gameplay Terra wields swords in battle. She wields white magicks, black magicks Her skill set is Tier Skill. Meltdown deals massive fire damage to all foes and Carrière Delta Attack deals massive damage to all foes in range. Heather Beam, a jest ability only unlocked after completing the game at least once, deals damage to one foe, calculated by Terra's vitality and deals greater damage to Eidolons, utilizing Esper's vitality in the formula. Abilities '''White Magick Cure Cura Curaga Curaja Renew Raise Arise Esuna Esunaga Blindna Vox Poisona Stona Cleanse Holyra (Heavy holy damage to all foes in range). Dispelga Protect Shell Bravery Faith Regen Confuse Holy Black Magicks Fire Fira Firaga Tornado (Heavy Wind damage + inflict confuse to all foes in range). Flare Time Magicks Graviga Tier Skill Scan Meltdown (Deal massive fire damage to all foes). Charge Carrière Delta Attack (Colossal damage to all foes). Shades of Black Heather Beam (Jest ability; deals damage to one foe using Stamina (Terra's vitality), and larger damage to Eidolons). Seethe/Invigorating Glowing Essence (Holy damage to one foe). Livid Heavens (Moderate Holy damage to one foe). Spirit Bolt (Heavy Holy damage to all foes). Creation and development In the beta builds Crowe was to be featured instead, this was later changed due to character personality revisions. They also preferred a deuteragonist character not be killed off in the end. The final model decision also helped in the reduced of model polygons for in-game rendering. Crowe's appearance, is still available as a DLC outfit. Quotes * "Something such as this capable of refining... 'mist'? It's more of an Apparatus than anything; a machine, and looks are deceiving." * "It likely will be treacherous, let us aid you in the fight." * "We should also gesticulate the heart of the one passed." * "I feel someone calling me..." Musical themes "Terra's Theme (Millennium Version)" is the eponymous theme of Terra in Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era. The score that plays is "Lenna's Theme" by Nobuo Uematsu reorchestrated by Sebastien Romero. It is unclear exactly why this theme was used for Terra. It likely caught a more soothing melody for a gentler character.Category:Games Category:Characters Category:Zodiac Trilogy Category:Final Fantasy